<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>P's Favourites by Geekygirl24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327742">P's Favourites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24'>Geekygirl24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mad Dog (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad Dog was one of the most elite agencies in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Hundreds of agents passed through their days every day.</p><p> </p><p>It made no sense for P to have favourites.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohn Nu-Ri &amp; Choi Kang-Woo, Ohn Nu-Ri &amp; Jang Ha-Ri, Ohn Nu-Ri &amp; Kim Min-Joon, Ohn Nu-Ri &amp; Park Soon-Jung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>P's Favourites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mad Dog was one of the most elite agencies in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Hundreds of agents passed through their days every day.</p><p> </p><p>It made no sense for P to have favourites.</p><p> </p><p>…………………………………………………………………………………………………………....</p><p> </p><p>Ye-Jun was loved by everyone who didn’t know what he was actually like.</p><p> </p><p>Yes. He was a great operative.</p><p> </p><p>Yes. He was an efficient one.</p><p> </p><p>But he was a cocky one.</p><p> </p><p>And R&amp;D knew it, all employees watching from behind their computer screens as Ye-Jun strode into the room, focusing on P, who was tinkering with something on his laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“I have your equipment.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>“One gun and one… weird hacking device?”</p><p> </p><p>P just tapped the table, indicating where Ye-Jun should place his equipment, eyes not moving away from the computer.</p><p> </p><p>Ye-Jun was about to cut his losses and leave, when there was a commotion from the door, an older man bursting into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Cheetah.</p><p> </p><p>Cheetah was a legendary agent.</p><p> </p><p>“Hide me!” </p><p> </p><p>However… you wouldn’t think it from the panicked look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hide you from what?”</p><p> </p><p>Ye-Jun glanced back over at P, narrowing his eyes to see that the tech genius had actually looked away from his laptop, even turning away from it as Cheetah raced over to him, hiding behind his chair (which looked pretty ridiculous) as a second agent ran into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheetah!” </p><p> </p><p>Kim Min-Joon… he was pretty much second in charge of the whole organisation.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheetah, don’t hide behind Pentium!”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” P asked, glancing between the two, seeming to have completely forgotten that Ye-Jun was even there.</p><p> </p><p>“He lost my gun!”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to borrow your gun, I always end up losing mine!” Cheetah protested, “And P promised to buy me dinner if I brought mine back!” </p><p> </p><p>Cheetah then gently placed a gun on P’s table, even as Kim Min-Joon looked like he was about to explode.</p><p> </p><p>“DINNER?! YOU LOST MY GUN FOR DINNER?!”</p><p> </p><p>Ye Jun frowned, watching as Min-Joon chased Cheetah around the room, before the older man raced out of the door, slamming the door in Min-Joon’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you promise him dinner, P?” Min-Joon whined, turning back to the hacker.</p><p> </p><p>“I offered him a drink last time, and he still lost it.” P grumbled, “A dinner was the only thing I could think of.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well now I need a new gun!” Min-Joon then seemed to notice Ye-Jun was still in the room, “Don’t you have a report or something to write? Why are you hanging around?”</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Ye-Jun beat a hasty retreat.</p><p> </p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p> </p><p>Ye-Jun noticed several things over the course of the week.</p><p> </p><p>One of them was that P definitely had favourites.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, when agents lost prototypes, they were given the cold shoulder for months on end.</p><p> </p><p>Cheetah did and was forgiven after bringing P his favourite snacks.</p><p> </p><p>Confidential files were confidential unless you were Jang Ha-Ri, who wanted to find out how Kim Min-Joon got shot that one time back in his first year.</p><p> </p><p>Bribes had no effect on him… except for when Kim Min-Joon got revenge on Cheetah by ‘accidentally’ ruining a date he had with one of the nurses in Medical and he went running straight to P, promising him all of his favourite treats, fancy bits of technology he ‘acquired’ during his undercover missions, etc.</p><p> </p><p>Then P was all too willing to accept bribes, moving things around until Kim Min-Joon could hide, and then giving Cheetah the wrong information.</p><p> </p><p>Later, when the coast was clear, Kim Min-Joon entered P’s department with all the gifts he promised and more.</p><p> </p><p>The only one Ye-Jun could understand, was P’s favouritism towards Choi Kang-woo, the actual leader of Mad Dog.</p><p> </p><p>But that was probably because every time he came to the department, Choi Kang-woo brought him snacks and other treats.</p><p> </p><p>Sort of like a Dad really.</p><p> </p><p>Ye-Jun quickly pushed that thought out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably just a boss being generous to his employee.</p><p> </p><p>Still....</p><p> </p><p>………………………………………………………………………………..</p><p> </p><p>“Agent Ye-Jun has accused you of playing favourites.”</p><p> </p><p>Ohn Nu-Ri glanced up at Choi Kang-Woo, cheeks stuffed with crisps. Quickly, he chewed and swallowed, raising an eyebrow, “Of course I do. You, Min-Joon, Soon-Jung and Ha-Ri.”</p><p> </p><p>Choi Kang-Woo smirked and patted the younger man on the shoulder, “Good. Just wanted to make sure it was still just us.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>